criminalcasegamefandomcom-20200222-history
Star Crime
Star Crime is a case featured in Criminal Case, appearing as the ninety-first case of the game and the thirty-fifth case of Pacific Bay. It takes place in Ivywood Hills, a district based in Pacific Bay. Plot Amy Young reported to duty after some time in mental therapy after the shocking events in White Peaks. Chief Marquez dispatched Amy and the player to patrol Studio 51, a movie set where a new science fiction movie (Warzone Pacific) was currently being produced. There, Utopian Rex Logan, the lead actor of the movie, was found melted to death with acid on the movie set. Amy agreed to help the player with the murder investigation, despite her possible instability. Amy and the player made two trips through Studio 51, a props storage room, and a drive-in theater. They eventually incriminated the killer to be Daniel Lambert—the co-star of Warzone Pacific and a fellow Utopian. After denying involvement, Daniel admitted to the crime. Daniel was sick and tired of Rex being a disgrace to the Utopians, so he decided to burn him to death with acid, and made his body posed as Adel, who was a figure that betrayed the Utopians. Judge Dante sentenced him to 30 years in jail. Hours following the indictment, Chief Marquez ordered Amy and the player to check up on Susan Blair, an actress and a recent Utopian who was currently receiving threats of all sorts. After a talk with Susan at Studio 51, Amy and the player found an anonymous threat letter on the set, addressed to the actress. Russell Crane analyzed the letter, and deduced that it was sent to Susan by none other than the Utopians, just like how they sent him a letter when he left the cult twelve years before. Russell and the player then rushed to Susan only to find her brainwashed, making her the third victim of the Utopians' scheme. Despite being a Utopian, she was still brainwashed by the cult to ensure that she stayed in the cult. Furthermore, Lucy Armstrong, a Utopian costume designer, was caught in the middle of the Utopians' plans to prepare for the upcoming annual Ivywood Film Awards. Russell then quizzed his own father, Jupiter Crane, about this subject. With the unintentional help of Jupiter, Russell and the player found a flyer of the Awards ceremony at the drive-in theater. It was revealed on the flyer that there was to be a brainwash order intended to take place at 8 p.m. at the Ivywood Awards. Additionally, Holly Hopper, a Utopian gossip columnist, would replace Rex as the ceremony's host. Despite trying to get intel from Holly, the two came out blank in the end. Amy became nervous as the awards show was getting closer and closer, and so Russell promised that he would get to the bottom of everything. Summary Victim *'Rex Logan' (was melted to death with acid) Murder Weapon *'Acid' Killer *'Daniel Lambert' Suspects C91TEsquire.png|Ted Esquire C91LArmstrong.png|Lucy Armstrong C91DLambert.png|Daniel Lambert C91HHopper.png|Holly Hopper C91SBlair.png|Susan Blair Killer's Profile *The killer uses talcum powder. *The killer has acid burns. *The killer is a Utopian. *The killer wears blue makeup. *The killer wears glasses. Crime Scenes C91SpaceshipSetA.png|Spaceship Set C91SpaceshipSetB.png|UFO C91PropsRoomA.png|Props Room C91PropsRoomB.png|Work Table C91DriveThruA.png|Drive-In Theater C91DriveThruB.png|Car Seat Steps Chapter 1 *Investigate Spaceship Set. (Clues: Victim's Body, Acid Bottle, Erased Clapperboard; Victim identified: Rex Logan; Murder Weapon registered: Acid) *Examine Acid Bottle. (Result: Acid) *Analyze Acid. (03:00:00; Attribute: The killer has acid burns) *Examine Erased Clapperboard. (Result: Clapperboard; New Suspect: Ted Esquire) *Ask Ted Esquire information about the murder. (Prerequisite: Clapperboard unraveled; New Crime Scene Unlocked: Props Room) *Investigate Props Room. (Prerequisite: Ted interrogated; Clues: Acid Receipt, Box of Props) *Examine Acid Receipt. (Result: Delivery Number) *Analyze Delivery Number. (09:00:00; New Suspect: Lucy Armstrong) *Ask Lucy Armstrong about the acid she purchased. (Prerequisite: Delivery Number analyzed) *Examine Box of Props. (Result: Movie Poster) *Examine Movie Poster. (New Suspect: Daniel Lambert) *Talk to Daniel Lambert about what happened on the movie set. (Prerequisite: Daniel identified on Movie Poster) *Autopsy Victim's Body. (18:00:00; Attribute: The killer uses talcum powder) *Go to Chapter 2. (No stars) Chapter 2 *Investigate Drive-In Theater. (Available after unlocking Chapter 2; Clues: Metallic Pieces, Utopian Merchandise) *Examine Utopian Merchandise. (Result: Retrospective Flyer) *Analyze Retrospective Flyer. (06:00:00; New Suspect: Holly Hopper) *Ask Holly Hopper about her involvement in the Rex Logan Retrospective. (Prerequisite: Flyer analyzed) *Examine Metallic Pieces. (Result: Utopian Statuette) *Analyze Utopian Statuette. (12:00:00; Attribute: The killer is a Utopian; New Crime Scene Unlocked: UFO) *Investigate UFO. (Prerequisite: Utopian Statuette analyzed; Clues: Contract, Broken Camera, Locked Tablet) *Examine Contract. (Result: Susan's Contract; New Suspect: Susan Blair) *Ask Susan Blair about the link between the Utopians and the Movie. (Prerequisite: Susan's contract unraveled; Profile updated: Susan uses talcum powder) *Examine Broken Camera. (Result: Camera) *Analyze Camera. (12:00:00) *Talk to Ted about his fights with the victim. (Prerequisite: Camera analyzed; Profile updated: Ted uses talcum powder) *Examine Locked Tablet. (Result: Tablet) *Analyze Tablet. (06:00:00) *Ask Daniel about the e-mails you discovered on his tablet. (Prerequisite: Tablet analyzed; Profile updated: Daniel uses talcum powder) *Go to Chapter 3. (1 star) Chapter 3 *Investigate Car Seat. (Available after unlocking Chapter 3; Clues: Faded Script, Metal Box, Broken Pieces) *Examine Faded Script. (Result: Rex's Message) *Ask Susan about her close relationship with the victim. (Prerequisite: Rex's Message unraveled) *Examine Metal Box. (Result: Negatives) *Analyze Negatives. (09:00:00) *Confront Holly about spying on the victim. (Prerequisite: Negatives analyzed) *Examine Broken Pieces. (Result: Movie Armor with Message) *Talk to Lucy about the victim's threat. (Prerequisite: Movie Armor restored; Profile updated: Lucy uses talcum powder) *Investigate Work Table. (All tasks before must be completed; Clues: Access Card, Trash Can) *Examine Access Card. (Result: Powder) *Analyze Powder. (09:00:00; Attribute: The killer wears blue makeup) *Examine Trash Can. (Result: Glove) *Analyze Glove. (15:00:00; Attribute: The killer wears glasses) *Take care of the killer now! *Go to Ivywood Confidential 5. (No stars) Ivywood Confidential 5 *Check up on Susan Blair. (Available after unlocking Ivywood Confidential) *Investigate Spaceship Set. (Prerequisite: Susan interrogated; Clue: Filming Tools) *Examine Filming Tools. (Result: Anonymous Letter) *Analyze Anonymous Letter. (09:00:00) *Warn Susan Blair about the threats she received. (Prerequisite: Anonymous Letter analyzed; Reward: Burger) *Investigate Props Room. (Available after unlocking Ivywood Confidential; Clue: Torn Paper) *Examine Torn Paper. (Result: Blueprints) *Analyze Blueprints. (06:00:00) *Ask Lucy Armstrong what the blueprints are for. (Prerequisite: Blueprints analyzed; Reward: Sci-Fi Armor) *Investigate Drive-In Theater. (All tasks before must be completed; Clue: Utopian Chest) *Examine Utopian Chest. (Result: Awards Program) *Examine Awards Program. (Result: Message) *Question Holly Hopper about the Utopians' plans for the Ivywood Awards. (Prerequisite: Message unraveled; Reward: 20,000 Coins) *Move on to a new crime! (1 star) Trivia *The case title and concept bear similarities with those of the famous science fiction franchises Star Wars and Star Trek. *Studio 51 is most likely an allusion to the infamous Area 51 that was rumored to be an extraterrestrial research base. *The names of the director, Ted Esquire, and the victim, Rex Logan, may be allusions to the main characters of the Bill & Ted series: Bill S. Preston Esquire and Ted Logan. *The metal arm featured in the crime scene "Spaceship Set" (and briefly in the crime scene "Car Seat") may be a nod to the Terminator franchise. *In the crime scene "Props Room", the blue armor is a parody of Iron Man's powered armor. *In the "Drive-In Theater" crime scene, a man donning a spacesuit can be seen standing by the American flag on the movie screen, which may be a reference to Apollo 11—the spaceflight that landed the first humans, Americans Neil Armstrong and Buzz Aldrin, on the moon. Navigation Category:Cases Category:Cases in Pacific Bay Category:Ivywood Hills